


[PODFIC] My Big Fat Fake Gay Wedding

by b_9



Category: Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23
Genre: F/F, Fake Marriage, POV First Person, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_9/pseuds/b_9
Summary: Apartment 23 is robbed. Chloe has a unique solution to the sudden lack of furniture.





	[PODFIC] My Big Fat Fake Gay Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My big fat fake gay wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/601395) by [Minim Calibre (minim_calibre)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minim_calibre/pseuds/Minim%20Calibre). 



Length 00:17:41

Stream or download [from Clyp](https://clyp.it/5siahzdr?token=bed23bc7c75a4637ba7c6c8ab87a460c)

Stream or download [from DropBox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hhdscc4ecr7ea8o/MyBigFatFakeGayWedding_byMinimCalibre_readby_b9.mp3?dl=0)

Stream or download [from GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1AiDt-pXrwhjNdIDxmGC0Xd1jZDaHq5DQ/view?usp=sharing)

Stream [from Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-914152052/my-big-fat-fake-gay-wedding/s-dI0MP)

* * *

 

The music in this podfic is "Ukelele" by [Infraction](https://www.jamendo.com/track/1652476/ukulele), used under Creative Commons license.


End file.
